The Virgo And The Capricorn
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Rukia is such a Capricorn, but Gin is such a Virgo...what happens when the two are combined? LEMONS, PWP and proud of it! One-shot! Classic Lemony Story.


**Lemony:** This one-shot was inspired by a certain male Sagittarius reader…you know who you are *waggles eyebrows*

**Wicked:** Let me guess, it was that damn badger wasn't it?

**Lemony:** I will neither confirm nor deny that…

**Wicked:** Yes, it was the badger then. *rolls eyes* Lemony you're not a very good liar. You're too much of a Hufflepuff.

**Awesome:** So long as you don't get on a Zodiac kick again, I don't give a damn what you write about.

* * *

><p>Gin Ichimaru was a Virgo if there ever was one. Born on September 10th he had many, if not all, of the sign characteristics. He was observant, precise, reliable, and analytical and could be quite the incubus at times. He was a fairly good-looking guy. Out of all the men in Karukura Town he was certainly the most unique looking: Tresses of full molten mercury hair on his head with liquid silver bangs falling into his angular, snake-like face. Then there was that smile, oh that smile made people shake…Finally a pair of fiery, glowing vermilion eyes demanded everyone's attention that lit up whenever he was feeling naughty.<p>

Gin felt particularly naughty now…

The silver-haired man was standing in the kitchen of he and his lover's debonair home, he was pondering how to get his little Capricorn to come and play…

Rukia Kuchiki was a Capricorn by every meaning of the word. She, like her lover, had all the signs classic traits. Born on January 14th she was responsible, patient, reliable, stable…and a randy beast when she wanted to be. The raven-haired girl flipped her stubborn bang from her face as she glared at her laptop computer screen, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and midnight eyes sober.

"Fuck," Rukia swore typing furiously; right now she was working on some paperwork that had to be done for her job. Like the ambitious Capricorn she was, the girl brought her work home with her. Rukia was the proverbial goat, climbing the corporate mountain and getting higher…But she wished she didn't have to do some much damn paperwork!

She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. It was late and she'd been at this all damn day! It was going on 11:30 at night and she wasn't _even_ half-way done.

It was then, Gin came strolling into her home office,

"Rukia baby," He purred, "Are you coming to bed?"

"Hm-hm, yeah there's chicken in the freezer," She replied waving her hand absently. Rukia wasn't even paying attention. Gin huffed and scowled behind his smile, the girl was so deep in her work she hadn't realized he didn't say shit about food!

"Rukia you're coming to bed," Gin growled lowly, "You're always working, why don't you take a break, love?"

"Gin,' all you have to do is fry the chicken its easy!" Rukia snapped with her eyes still glued to the computer screen. The fox-faced man stealthily crept up behind her and grasped her shoulders. Slowly, he began to knead the tight muscles. Rukia, at first, was startled but then her head rolled back and she moaned lowly at the wonderfully feeling of her tense muscles becoming lax. Gin chuckled to himself, he knew that'd get her attention.

"Mmmm…" Rukia groaned rolling her head, "That feels nice…"

"I know something else that'll feel nice…please come to bed…" Gin hummed letting his voice fall to a silky caress, Rukia let a sly grin that rivaled even his play across her face. She stood without a word and wrapped her arms around Gin's neck.

"Screw the bed," She breathed, "Take me right here in my office."

Gin's cock swelled to the point of exploding. He loved it when Rukia's randy side came out. In one quick motion, the fox-faced man cleared the desk of everything, letting each object hit the floor. He laid his little woman across it and began assaulting her mouth. Tongues wrestled for dominance as their lips stayed locked. Rukia moaned into her lover's mouth loving the feel of his long tongue tickling the back of her throat. She was _already_ dripping wet and so ready to be fucked hard and fast by Gin.

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" Gin lisped, his hands traveling up her suit jacket and pulling each button apart then pushing it off her shoulders.

"Yeah…" Rukia moaned, eyes-half closed, and licking her lips sexily. Gin smirked, oh he loved this girl.

While sitting on the desk, Rukia wrapped her legs around Gin's waist to pull him closer. She desperately needed to relax and having an orgasm was just the way to it. Rukia hastily unlatched Gin's leather belt while she stroked his member through the fabric of his slacks. Gin, on the other hand, was taking his dear, old, sweet time undressing his horny little Capricorn. This was the part he enjoyed the most, Rukia's eyes would get cloudy, she'd moan, and arch into his touch. Finally he got her down to her lacy black bra and messaged her small breast lovingly. The silver-haired man bent down slightly and let his tongue run across the milky globes, pushing them together and kissing them both.

"Gin…" Rukia whined, "I want you inside me now…"

Upon hearing that, Gin couldn't help but tease her a bit…

"Right now?"

"Now…"

Gin smirked as his fingers traced the wet lining of Rukia's panties. Looping his fingers around the soaked fabric, he snatched them off and pushed up her dress skirt.

"You want it bad, baby?" Gin purred grasping his stiff cock, pulling back the foreskin to reveal a mushrooming head, and rubbing Rukia's wet slit with the tip. The younger Kuchiki bucked into him,

"Give it to me Gin…"

"Hard and fast the way you like it, baby?"

"No…harder and faster…"

With that he slipped into her core deliciously slow. Rukia's arms tightened around his neck once her inner muscles stretched around Gin's thick, massive member. She buried her face in his chest once he started to move, inhaling the subtle scent of his cologne. Gin was holding onto her waist and bringing her to the edge of the desk. The fox-faced man bit his lower in pleasure as Rukia's hot walls pulled against his cock, her moisten depths sucking him dry.

"Oh Gin…" Rukia moaned, "More…"

"Yesssss…."

Her lover pushed deeper within her, harder he went, with Rukia gasping at each penetrating invasion. He held onto her waist as the desk began to scrap across the floor. Gin jerked his hips faster and faster making Rukia's breath catch. She was moaning loudly and thoroughly enjoying her lover's rough pounding. Her heat was tight and pulsating around Gin's pumping cock.

"Oh yes!" Rukia cried her orgasm finally spilling over, her core tightened and she washed over Gin, juices flowing like molten lava as she came.

Gin rode her through it, smashing into her sweet spot making her cum harder. He grunted in pleasure once he came soon after, roaring at his own burning release. He spewed jet after jet of his cum deep within Rukia's core slumping over slightly at how fulfilling it was.

For a second they both came down from their orgasmic high, recovering from a very good quickie. Rukia looked at Gin with her eyes heavy,

"Let me finish up," She breathed, "And I promise I'll come to bed."

"You're such a Capricorn you always have to finish your work…" Gin purred sliding out her depths.

"And you're such a Virgo, you're always so fussy." Rukia countered, Gin sighed and shook his head. It was a good effort but Rukia's ambition won out in the end.

They tiredly fixed their clothes, picked up the discarded items on the floor, and Gin left her office without another word. He'd just have to let his little goat finish her work. But secretly he was lingering outside the half-open door.

With sharp eyes he watched as Rukia tried to type but she kept nodding off. Her short, steamy session with Gin had left her drained (and satisfied). Finally she pushed the laptop away her head down on her desk and was down for the count.

Gin shook his head as a chuckle crept from his throat. Sneakily he went back inside and took a snoozing Rukia into his arms. He placed her in their bedroom and gingerly tucked her in.

"Goodnight, my little Capricorn." He hummed kissing her on the forehead, Rukia rolled over and let a lusty smirk play across her face.

"Come to bed my naughty Virgo…"

Gin didn't need to be told twice.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Lil' quickie lemon in this one-shot, just something that hit me after a conversation with a certain Sagittarius man (you know who you are)!

**Wicked:** *shakes head* That Zodiac madness is a bunch of malarkey. The stars don't play a roll in someone's personality! It's a load of rubbish! If it does, Lemony your worst Capricorn I've ever seen!

**Lemony:** Take the vampire approach and just bite me!

**Wicked:** Oh-ho, someone get me a glass of water because your Emo humor is so dry!

**Lemony&Wicked:** *fights*

**Awesome:** *puts hands over ears* OH LORD SOMEBODY PRAY FOR ME BECAUSE I'M GOING TO GO INSANE WITH THESE TWO! THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING GRANDDAD! ...REVIEW!


End file.
